2am in the Flippin Morning
by LiVeiNGLiFe4Me
Summary: All Human: Being a college student for Bella Swan is not easy at all. Plus people keep calling her at two o’clock in the flipping morning does not help. To add to her troubles she meets a very sweet very handsome very taken Edward Cullen who continued
1. Winter Just Wasnt My Season

**Summary****: All Human: Being a college student for Bella Swan is not easy at all. Plus people keep calling her at two o'clock in the flipping morning does not help. To add to her troubles she meets a very sweet very handsome very **_**taken**_**Edward Cullen who turns out to be her best friends cousin. Now between juggling school, annoying phone calls, and a guy that she's falling hard for Bella must bring it all into balance so she can finally breathe again. BxE**

**A/N: For those of you that read my other story ****Mafia Princess ****I have not given up on it! I love that story but I need a break from it I'm sorry I just cant think of anything for it. But I was listening to one of my favorite songs called "Breathe (2 am)" By: Anna Nalick and it got me thinking: I should do a song fic on this and thus we have ****Two O'clock in the Flipping Morning**! **There should be approximately eleven chapters for this story. I'm not sure how well this story will do but I will write five chapters and if by the fifth chapter I don't have enough reviews or alerts we'll see what happens. (Oh and you guys if you haven't already go listen to the song or don't it doesn't really matter just thought you'd like it =] )**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything! =P**

_**2 am and she calls me cause I'm still awake**_

_**Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?**_

_**I don't love him **_

_**Winter just wasn't my season.**_

2 am in the flippin morning and I'm still awake! I hate school! Hate it hate it hate it! It took all it had in me not to throw my laptop at the wall. I've been trying to write a paper for my physics class for the past two days. Granted I've had five days to do it, but I had to write two other papers too. So I thought _Hey I can just split up the times right?!_ Wrong! I groaned and put my head in my hands. I heard the voice of my roommate Angela telling me to go to bed. She was always acting like a mother to me and our friends. She slipped on her glasses to look at me and shook her head telling me how badly I needed to go to sleep. I looked over to her and reminded her that my laptop is broken and it keeps shutting down on me and this is due in less then twenty four hours. I sigh and walk over to the mini fridge and get out a soda taking it back over to the so called laptop. After pressing the mouse button once…twice…three times my comp finally starts to work again and I get back to my paper when the worst possible thing happens. "No, no, nononononononononono NO!"

"Bella! What happened?! What's wrong?!" She ran over to me and put a hand on my shoulder and started to shake me. "Bella, Bella answer me!"

"My paper it's…it's gone! I can't believe its gone all that work…Oh no I'm going to fail then I'm going to have to drop out. Then I wont be able to find a good job. My parents will turn their back on me! I'll have to become a stripper to get money! Angela I cant even dance how will I strip!?"

"Wow. You really have to calm down. You know you wont have to drop out just because of one class. And even though I haven't met them yet I'm sure your parents wont disown you. Plus," She says pulling something out of the side of the PC "I put a flash drive in because I knew you'd forget."

"But Ang that doesn't mean it will be saved to it!"

"It saves every ten minutes. At the most you'll have to re-write a paragraph."

"Oh Ang you're the best thanks so much!"

_Cause you're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

"Alice?" Angela asked looking over my shoulder to my phone. I nod and smile. Alice is one of two of my best friend from high school. I moved from my Mother and her husband to Forks Washington with my Father and brother Emmett my junior year of high school. As soon as I walked in the door she pretty much attacked me with her giddiness. She was interesting to say in the least. I had already met her best friend Rosalie Hale (other best friend from high school) for the fact that I walked into my house to see her and my brother making out. She wasn't my favorite person at first but I grew to love her. Its kind of hard not to. I open the phone and sigh.

"Hello Alice."

"Can you help me?!"

"With what Ali?"

"Um…another mistake?" She was more asking then telling. I knew exactly what that meant.

"Again?"

"Yeah can you come over?"

"Where's Rose?"

"At Emmett's…"

"Ew. how'd you know I was up?"

"Because I'm smart, now get your butt over here Swan"

"Sure, be there in five." I took the flash drive from Angela and put my coat on. "Alice needs me again. I'll just spend the night with her and sleep in Roses bed if I get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"But Bella, your paper. You still have to finish and its do in…" she looked at the clock then back at me "less then 6 hours!"

"I know, I know but you know how good Alice is with Physics…no wait that's Rose. Either way I'll get it done. Watch me while I walk across the court yard please."

"Sure I'll make sure you get there safe." I smile and thanked her. No one was supposed to walk around campus by them selves ever since the last three reports of sexual harassment. Usually the campus is very safe but lately girls have been getting attacked left and right. So if Angela was to walk me to Alice's place across the court yard she'd still have to walk back by herself. So either way some one would be walking by them selves. It's just easier to have her watch me from our room. By the time I get to the elevator I had tripped twice. Pressing the button I put my other hand in my pocket to make sure my flash drive was there. I walked into the elevator to find two people making out against the wall. I clear my throat a little to let them know of my presence. When they pull apart I see the girl is my _favorite_ strawberry blond. (Note sarcasm…) I sigh and scratch my head.

"Tanya…" Tanya for lack of a better word was a bitch. She was originally friends with Alice because there families knew each other or something. Anyway Alice said some where between being 12 and 18 Tanya changed for the worse. It was no secret that Tanya thought she was top girl around here, but to her it was a secret that she really wasn't.

"Well hi Bella didn't expect to see you here! This is my boyfriend he just transferred here for the winter semester" I turned to look at the boy and got caught in the most pure green eyes I'd ever seen before. He was tall about six two and he had messy bronze hair. He was perfect in every way of the word. He smiled a crooked smile and put his hand out.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you."

"I'm…I'm…" What's my name what's my name! "Isabella no I mean Bella. Yeah Isabella's my first name but I hate it when people call me that so just call me Bella." _Shut up_!

"Alright Bella it is then."

"Edward dear," Tanya hummed in his ear, "I'm sure Bella has more important things to do then talk to us. We shouldn't keep her waiting lets go to my room."

"Yeah sure, good bye Bella. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too" I called out as the doors closed. "Smooth Bella really smooth…" I ride the elevator down to the bottom floor and walked past the security station. "Hi Jacob," I say to the guard as I walk past him. Ever since I moved in at the beginning of the fall he's been really nice to me. Not the 'I want to get in your pants' nice just the 'I'm a nice guy' nice. He put a hand over his phone receiver as I walked up to his desk and smiled.

"Hey Bella, where are you off to?" He looked at the time and back at me like I was crazy to go out so late.

"Alice needs some help. Is that Leah on the phone?" Leah was his girlfriend of four years. I met her once when she came in to drop off his lunch. She was a feisty one but really sweet. She reminded me a lot of Rose now that I think about it.

"Yeah she says hi. Alice again? Isn't this the third time this season?"

"Tell her I say hi. And yes it is. But a best friends has to be there you know."

"Yeah hold on I'll walk you across."

"No that's okay I have Angela waiting looking from our room."

"Well Leah's telling me to walk you across so now I don't really have a choice." I smiled and nodded. He told Leah good night (or morning) and stood up walking me out. We discussed Tanya and her new guy. I tried not to give anything away but I'm sure he could tell by how much I was blushing how much I liked him. "If it's meant to be it will be Bella. Don't worry about it." I nod and thank him for walking me. I went to the security station in Alice dorm and swiped my card. He asked if he called Alice to let her know I was here and told me to go on up stairs. By the time I got to her door I saw a very annoyed pixie tapping her foot glaring at me.

"What? I told you I'd come and I'm here."

"You said in five! Not ten!"

"I'm so sorry I was five minutes off Alice be glad I came at all." I walked past her and sat at her desk opening her laptop. "Now I have one more page to write for my paper. So I'll write and you talk okay?" I asked turning to look at her as she closed the door.

"Okay," I turned back and began to write. "Well first there was Eleazar and he was so sweet. He always bought me candy and flowers and he made me feel so good about myself. But then I saw him talking with his friend Carmen and it was just so obvious how well they fit together. Even if they didn't realize it at first. So I had to give him up. Then there was Garret and he was good just not Eleazar good and Eleazar set a really high bar. And Garret…he just couldn't make it there. Oh wait maybe you and Garret could work!"

"I assume your kidding, I'm ignoring you for time purposes." I tell her with out looking away from the paper. I save it again just incase something happens. Less then a page to go. I just need to keep it up and hopefully I'll be done before sun rise "Now go on what's wrong with the new guy? What's his name Tyler?"

"Yeah. Well his problem is actually fairly simple. He's an idiot! Bella the boy can't tell the difference between Calvin Kline and Armani."

"Alice I can't tell the difference between Calvin Kline and Armani…"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"I just…I don't love them Bella. All I want is to love some one. Is that such a hard request?"

"No but it's a hard find. You'll get it Alice don't worry. I guess winter just wasn't your season."

**A/N: How was it? **

**Love it?**

**Like it? **

**Hate it?**

**Suggestions?**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Concerns?**

**REVIEW****!**

**Love you all,**

**LL4M**


	2. Hypocrites

**A/N: I tried to make this chap long. First is Bella waking up, then going to class, going home, going to Alice's and finally going to the Lynn building (which is just some random building at Seattle U) **

**READ: Who ever knows what the importance today's date in 2005 (1/18/05) will get a sneak peak at the next chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Nothing I Own. Own Nothing I. Own I Nothing. Nothing Own I. I Nothing Own.**

**Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
****Like they have any right at all to criticize  
****Hypocrites  
****You're all here for the very same reason**

"Bella? Bella get up. You're drooling on my computer, get off!" I open my eyes and turn my head to look at Alice. She stood with a blue sweater that had a pattern on it. I groaned and sat up all the way. She looked at me confused, _like she's never seen me sleep before_. I thought to my self scratching my head I looked at the monitor of the computer and smiled. I finished! I finally finished! I pressed print and went to Alice and Roses printer. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's Edward?" She asked me stepping next to me. I snap my head over to look at her. "Well? His last name wouldn't by chance happen to be Edward Cullen would it?"

"Alice…what do you know?" I gave her an inquisitive look and crossed my arms. I forgot about my paper and gave her my full attention. If any one could get info on this guy it was unquestionably Mary Alice Brandon. She clapped her hands and started to jump up and down. "Don't do that." I said once she started grabbing my hands still jumping.

"Oh Bella you'll be great for him!"

"Alice, how do you even know this guy?!"

"Oh silly Bella. Remember my _cousin _Edward. Well he just switched over here and—"

"He's your cousin?! You can not be serious!"

"Oh but I am my skeptical good friend. He transferred cause his girlfriend begged him"

"Tanya?"

"Thou shall not speak that name!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway how do you even know I was thinking of him?"

"You slept over remember? You talk in your sleep and you were telling Edward what 'beautiful emerald pools' his eyes were." She said batting her eyelashes mocking me. I looked down and blushed mumbling how it was true. "But, there's one little problem about you and him."

"Thou who art name shall not be spoke?"

"What?"

"Tanya?"

"Thou shall not speak that name!" _God this pixie scares me sometimes…_

"Okay, okay! I get it!"

"But yes that would be the problem but don't worry we can get rid of her" she winked at me and smiled. I lifted my eyebrow at her. I'm not sure if I want to know what she was planning or not. "Now get your paper and get out of here! You have a surprise waiting for you in physics class."

God I hat surprises.

* * *

I walk into the lecture hall with my paper in hand. As I walk in the first person I see is Edward Cullen.

_That evil, sadistic, horrible, good, nice, wonderful, sweet, loving pixie of a best friend! I'm going to give her the biggest hug so I can kill her and love her at the same time! _In case you have yet to realize I don't know if I should want to hug or kill Alice. I walk down the stairs and walk right past him when I hear. "Bella? Bella Swan?" I turn back to see Edward standing up smiling broadly I couldn't help but smile back.

"Edward? Hey!" I play along as if I couldn't see him. He comes out of his isle and motioned for me to take the seat next to him. I gladly go up and sit down. I pull the desk out and put my paper on it. "So how are you?"

"Oh I'm great now that you're here." He says smiling. I blush and fiddle with my hands. "It's nice to have someone I know in at least on of my classes."

"Oh speaking of people you know, apparently my best friend is your cousin." I say smiling looking back up to him. His green eyes glimmer with happiness as a huge smile came across his face.

"Alice?" I nod with my own smile, "You're that Bella?! She talks about you all the time! She says we have a lot in common apparently."

"Yeah she's told me that also."

"Well I cant wait for us to sit down and have a conversation one day."

"Yeah we will."

"So you and Tanya are friends?"

_NO_! GOD NO! "Well…"

"Good morning class sorry I'm late. Lets get started shall we?"

* * *

"Hey Bells." Angela says as I walk into our room. I throw my bag on my bed and turn to look at Ang and her boyfriend Ben. **(Any one else realize that in the movie Ben wasn't even there and Angela got with Erick?)** "How were your classes?"

"Pretty good" _Except for physics which was wonderful! _"How about you guys?"

"Well mine sucked. My teacher lost my paper, and wont admit it. So unless I can figure out some way to convince her that I actually handed it in I'm going to fail."

"I'm sure it will all work out Ben."

"That's what I keep telling him. Oh hey Alice called she said to you wouldn't answer your cell." I took my phone out of my pocket to see several calls were missed. I shrug and put it back in my pocket.

"She want something?"

"Just to know how everything worked out in physics. You did finish your paper right?"

"Yes of course! I'm going to head over there to talk to her."

* * *

I got back to Alice and Roses room to yell at Alice for not telling me and to thank her for such a nice surprise. When I open the door I see Alice standing on her head. "Um, Alice what are you doing?"

"I'm purifying my chi." She takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Oouummmm" Okay now I'm worried.

"Why?"

"My horoscope said I should to find love." Now that makes since. (at least for Alice it does)

"Why didn't you change into your yoga outfit?"

"No time! Now shut up and let me purify! Oouummmm"

The phone rings and since ms yoga is 'purifying' I walked over to answer it. "Alice and Roses room." I smiled and shook my head. Wow I felt like a secretary.

"Bella you and Alice get your asses down here! There is some really hot guy playing guitar right in front of the Lynn Building!" In the back-round I could hear Emmett complaining about how he thought Rose liked him better. "Emmett you know I love you stop being so insecure. Get down here Bella!"

"Five minutes!" I hung up the phone and turned back to Alice "Hurry, get shoes on and let's go!"

"Bella what's going on you're scaring me?" I turn to look at her. She looked like she was about to cry. I sighed and ran to the closet for tennis shoes. _Over dramatic pixie._

Must she always think of the worse?! "Cute boy, guitar, enough said!" It took her a second to comprehend but when she did she took off like a bat out of hell with no shoes on. "ALICE!" I ran after which was a bad idea but I kept going no matter how many times I tripped.

* * *

By the time I caught up with Alice it was like she was hypnotized. She stood completely still with her mouth ajar. I put a hand on her shoulder but that did nothing. She was way to focused on something else. I look to where she's gazing at to see a blond boy messing around with his guitar. There were groups of girls all over the place looking at him. It was pretty shameless how they didn't even try to hide the staring. I was starting to get a little worried about Alice. She's never been this quite for as long as I'd known her.

"What's with her? And where are her shoes?" I turned to see Rose and Emmett standing next to each other behind us.

"Well hello to you too big brother." I say crossing my arms.

"Sorry, but seriously what's with her?" We all looked back at Alice to see her stepping forward slightly about every five seconds. The truth was it looked kind of scary. "Bella what's she doing?"

"Is she staring at guitar boy?" Rose ask coming next to me. I shrug and look back at them.

"I have no idea…Alice are you okay?"

"He's…he's…perfect." I looked around to see people staring at her as if she hand no right to be here. As is they had any right to say anything about her! They were all there for the same reason as she was. I looked over to one group of girls to see Jessica and Lauren (Tanya's flunkies) in the middle giggling like a bunch of school girls. Tanya was no were in sight but if those two are never far from her so she has to be here somewhere. I smiled slightly at the thought of Tanya being here. No, I haven't lost my mind. I'm smiling because where Tanya is, Edward is.

"Hey Emmett!" We all turn around (with the attention of Alice who has now caught the attention of guitar boy) to see an annoyed Tanya and a hot…um I mean nice looking Edward walking toward us. "Hey man. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Edward! I'm here with my girlfriend Rosalie, little sister Bella, and their friend Alice." He gestured to each of us as he said our names. Little did Emmett know, Edward knew us all except Rose.

"Oh this is the boyfriend you were talking about Rose?" Scratch that…

"You know him Rose?"

"Obviously Em, and I met him yesterday, and he's Alice's cousin." Emmett looked confused looking between all of us. I look back over to see Edward staring right at me. I bite my lip and look over to Alice to see her flirt her little butt off.

Tanya made a light coughing sound so that some one would acknowledge her. Me and Emmett gave her a quick glance but Rose doesn't even look. She hit Emmett for even looking and gave me a 'don't satisfy her' look. Edward tore his gaze from me to look down confused like he forgot she was there. "And I'm sure all know my girlfriend…umm…umm."

"Tanya!"

"Tanya yes of course. We were about to go head over to the pizza stand would any of you like to join us?"

"Oh Eddie, why would they want to bother with us when they have their own pathetic…uh, um I mean _little_ group?" I glare and turn to look at Rose. Oh God she's about ready to kill this girl! To the outside eye it looked like Emmett was holding Rose lovingly. But to any one who knows them you could tell he was holding her so tight in resistance. If you looked close you could see that as she held him too she was pinching him very hard and stabbing him with her nails to get him to let go. I looked up at Emmett to see him wincing badly but very quickly. If you blinked you'd miss it. I giggled silently and looked over to Alice.

She was coming over with guitar boy in tow. I could tell she was coming because of Tanya. "Hey Emmett, Rose, Bella, Edward." She deliberately ignored Tanya and smiled at me and Rose.

"Welcome back Alice. Hey guitar boy."

"Oh this is Jasper and Jasper these are my best friends Bella and Rose. That's Emmett Bella's brother and Roses boyfriend. And that's Edward my cousin and his whore. I mean girlfriend."

"Alice!" Edward hissed

"Oh don't worry dear," Tanya said putting a hand on his chest, "Alice here knows very well about being a whore isn't that right?"

"Well look at the pot calling the kettle black! At least she wasn't just with them to sleep around!" I heard Rosalie saying finally being released from Emmett's death grip. Wait where is Emmett? I look down to see my huge older brother curled up in a ball on the ground.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Lets just say you might not be having any nieces or nephews…" he hissed at me. We all laughed except Tanya who told Edward she'd see him later. With that she stuck up her nose (didn't know it could go any higher) and walked away. I smile knowing she had no comeback for Rose because she knew what Rose said was true.

"I'm sorry about that but must you guys be so mean to her?"

"Edward you don't know her like we do." Rose said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be with her."

Edward sighed and looked over to her. We all turned around to see her flip her hair and roll her eyes at something. We turned away from them and started talking again. "Alice," Edward looked at his cousin a little worried, "where are your shoes?"

"Oh. Haha well you see…"

"She was doing yoga when Rose called and told us—ugh! Ow Alice that hurt!" I say rubbing my side where she just elbowed me.

"Hey," Emmett says hopping up from the ground now recovered from his injury, "Lets eat and we can get to know guitar boy and Eddie here."

"It's Jasper…"

"And it's Edward not Eddie."

"Yeah, yeah what ever. As long as we get to eat you two can be who ever you want!" He put an arm around Rose and steered her to the Pizza stand. Jasper and Alice started to walk when Alice turned back to me and Edward.

"Why don't you guys go get us a table?" Edward and I nodded and headed over to the picnic table area which was filling up fast. We sat next to each other at a three sided picnic table.

"Friends with Tanya huh?" I looked up at him as he gave me a knowing smile.

"I was going to correct you but then Professor Willoughby came in and I forgot by the end of class."

"It's certainly okay Bella." I nod looking over to the pizza stand just in time to see Rose storming off after throwing a drink at Emmett. _What did he do now?_ I sighed and stood up smiling at Edward.

"I'm sorry but I have to go see what damage my idiot brother did."

"Its okay I'll see you tomorrow in class. Save you a seat?"

"I'd like that." I smile and run off after Rose. This better be important.

**A/N: Have you guys listened to the song yet? Well if you have then I'll let you know for my story the send verse will be about Emmett. Incase you haven't figured it out the first verse is about Alice. And the last verse will be about Bella. I get about two chapters out of each verse and a chapter each time the chorus comes on. I hope you guys are enjoying my story. ****Don't forget to review with questions comments and concerns****!**


	3. Just Breathe Alice

**A/N: This Chapter is really bad you guys I'm sorry. Just as a warning there is sex discussed in this chapter. I might re-write it latter if I can think of a better way for Alice to "Just breathe." **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine ='(**

**'Cause you can't jump the track we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe**

Alice and I ran after Rose back to there room. By the time we got to the room Rose locked the door. I stood up straight and looked at Alice waiting for her to open the door. She stands up straight and looks right back at me with the same look. "Well?"

"Well what? Open the door."

"It's locked you open it."

"I don't have my key."

"What do you mean you don't have a key you live here!" I swear I have no idea what's wrong with this girl sometimes!

"Well yeah but you know I always lose things. So I never carry it with me."

"Alice!"

"What?! I think that's very responsible of me."

"How you figure?"

"Well I could carry my key lose it and the some perv could sneak into our room and violate us. OR I could wait for Rose to open the door."

"How do you get in any other time?"

"By you, now open the door."

"I have no key. I gave it back after I walked in on Emmett and Rose making out for the tenth time. I got enough of that back home, I don't need it here too."

The door opened, and Rose rolled her eyes walking back into the room as we followed. I sat at the computer desk after closing the door and looked over at Rose. She was mad and you could tell. She was dressed in sweats and had her hair up. She looked like me on a good day. And that's saying a lot seeing as to who we're talking about. She looked way different then she did ten minutes ago. I sighed getting up sitting next to her. Her head fell upon my shoulder. I put my arm around her shoulder as Alice watched and smiled. "What he do Rose?" I asked as Alice sat up crossing her legs.

She took a breath and looked at me. "Your brother is an idiot! He's not sweet as he used to be! Don't get me wrong he's great, he really is. It's just he's changed! Like today we were at the stand and some guy whistles at me!" She sighs again and shakes her head. I don't see the problem I thought she loved it when he acted like a brute and got jealous.

"I thought you liked it when he beat guys up for you."

"I do!" she whined putting her head in my lap. Alright now I'm confused.

"He didn't," Alice said picking up her Cosmo, "We got to the cart and a couple of guys walked by. One of them whistled and Rose turned to glare at them. When she turned back to give Emmett a knowing smile he just winked at her. He didn't even look at the guys. I mean even Jasper glared at them until I told him it wasn't me they were whistling at."

"Emmett didn't do anything?"

"No."

"At all?"

"Are you not getting this Bella?"

"No I am, sorry, it just very un-Emmett like. Then what happened?"

"Well Rose asked why he didn't do anything and in a nut shell he some how called her fat, called himself hot, and compared her to—gulp—Tanya…"

"Oh he didn't!" I looked at Alice to see her nodding, and then I felt Rose nodding in my lap too. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Oh Emmett you complete idiotic tool!"

Rose sat up and sighed pushing her hair out of her face. "I'm not thinking about this anymore. Emmett will realize what he did and he'll be over on his knees apologizing with flowers."

"I bet he'll be dressed in a bear costume, have balloons, candy, and flowers."

"As if Emmett'll dress in a bear costume! Why a bear?"

"Well you know we all call him our Big Teddy Bear."

"Emmett would do something like that…" I mumbled thinking of how stupid my big brother was.

"No way you guys. Alice you're on, twenty bucks!"

"You'll be sorry Rose, but fine."

"Rose are you really going to bet against Alice?" I looked over to Rose who was now up looking through the pile of DVD's. She nodded and said she knows her Emmy to well. I laughed and laid back as the door opened and a very happy Angela skipped in. "What's got you so happy?"

"She got laid." Rose said picking up the Notebook and putting it with the rest of the movies I laughed and look over to Angela who had a shocked look on her face. Alice snickered and looked at Ang.

"Rose I did not! Well not today I didn't…" We all stopped what we were doing and looked back at her. Alice stood up trying to grasp the idea of what Ang just said. Rose dropped all the movies and looked back. I flipped on my stomach to look at her to see if she was really telling the truth and God bless her little un—virgin butt Angela was telling the truth!

"Oh my…"

"Angela did you really—"

"Ang!" Alice ran to Angela and pulled her into a tight hug "Why on earth didn't you tell us?!"

"Well I thought you guys were gonna make fun of me so I decided against it."

"Angela!" Rose walked over to her and gave her a hug, "We would never! Now come on we have to celebrate. Pick a movie and a snack and if we don't have them I'll go get them." We did the same thing each time some one "lost it" With Rose it was Pretty Woman and popcorn. Alice chose Fried Green Tomatoes and curly Fries. With me…well it's yet to happen.

"Well Bella looks like we're just waiting on you now." Alice said smiling smugly over to me. I glared at her and turned back to the TV waiting for Ang to pick a Movie. I went to Alice's shelf where I kept some books and grabbed Wuthering Heights.

"Oh! How about Pride and Prejudice?!" Angela said looking up at us. I looked up from my book to look at her and frowned. That was the movie I was going to use. I could see Rose and Alice looking at me with questioning eyes. Angela looked at all of us then back at the movies. I could tell she sensed something was wrong by the way she picked up another movie very fast. "You know what? That doesn't seem as good as Atonement lets watch that."

I shook my head and smiled. "It's okay Angela we can watch Pride and Prejudice. This is your day not mine, you get whatever you want." She smiled shyly at me and nodded. She picked up Pride and Prejudice and put it on top of the TV. She left the room to go pick the snack she wanted and Alice turned back to me.

"Bella? Are you sure Baby Girl?" Ugh I hate that! Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean every one has to keep calling me that. Nevertheless I smiled and nodded I was truly okay with it and I told her so. Today was for Angela and if she wanted to watch Pride and Prejudice then she's watching it and I will not be selfish about it. Alice nodded and smiled. I looked at Rose who wasn't smiling, in fact, she was scowling. I looked behind me to make sure she wasn't glaring at me and there I saw a huge bear with balloons, candy, and flowers. "Idiot" I heard Alice say under her breath. She held out her hand to Rosalie and moved her fingers. Rose sighed and went to the closet.

I looked over to Emmett who looked extremely confused. He cleared his throat and looked down at a note card in his hand "Um Rosie I'm very sorry for what I said, I was very wrong and you are in no way, shape, or form like that st-rup-ib, no, no wait that stupid. I'll start over. Rosie—"

"Can it Emmett!" Rose said walking back over slamming a twenty in Alice's hand.

"Mr. Jackson and I thank you."

"Emmett get out." Rose says walking over pushing him out of the room shaking her head.

"But Rosalie I'm really sorry I was very wrong."

"I know that. You're forgiven now get out." She closed the door and sat back on her bed next to me. "Bella, can you please make sure he knows he's forgiven?"

"Sure." Ang walked into the room looking over her shoulder as she closed the door.

"Um…why is Emmett out there in a bare costume?"

"Long story. What snacks you got there?" I walked over to her as she held up the Oreos. I smiled and took a pack over to Roses bed. She went to Alice's bed sat the cookies down and started the Movie.

* * *

"So…how was it?" We all turned to Angela after the movie went off. Rose smiled as soon as Angela blushed because of the question.

"Rose!" Angela smiled and shook her head. "I'm just glad I saved my self for Ben. I know he's the one and to answer you question it was perfect." Rose and I giggled but there was a giggle missing. I looked over to Alice who was sitting looking out the window. One lone tear rolled down her face very slowly. "Alice what's wrong?"

She looked over to all of us and stood up and ran out. I looked at Rose confused but she looked just as lost as I was. Rose nodded to the door signaling me to go after her. I sighed and stood up going to the bathrooms. Usually they were crowded but I went in and no one was in the room, only one stall was closed. "Alice is that you?" I didn't hear an answer just a sniffle. I smiled knowing it was her. I went to the door and knocked on it asking for her to unlock the door. The door opened and before I could even say anything Alice had her arms around me crying . "Alice what's wrong?" I guided her out to the couch and we sat down.

"I just," she sighed wiping her eyes. "Tanya was right!" I looked at her like she lost her mind. I thought I'd never hear those words come from her mouth. "I am a slut. I lost it in high school to David Linsner. I thought I was in love with him but he just wanted me for that and after he got it he was done. You know the way those girls were looking at me when we first saw Jasper?" I nodded frowning. "They were right Bella. I should have saved myself for Jasper. He's the one, he is and I'm not even pure for him! I'm a slut."

"Alice! You're not, I promise you're not. You thought you were in love, you had sex. That's what people do when there in love!" I pulled her into a tight hug as she cried. "Tanya is not right! She will never be right about anything okay? You cant change the past. This is life, the rewind button's not there."

"I know. It's just so hard!"

"Calm down Alice. Just breathe."

"I don't think I can…"

"I know you can. Come on we have to go be happy for Angela."

"Oh, I forgot all about that. I probably ruined this for her."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"Yeah…well thanks for coming in here to get me."

"It's no problem." She held the door open for me and we started walking down the hall.

"Well at least _you'll_ still be a virgin when you and Edward get it on."

"Alice!"

**A/N: I did not like this chapter at all! It was short and it was bad and I'm so sorry. I had to put it in there for the Just Breath part for Alice. Next will be Emmett being. It wont be exactly the same as the sing because Emmett having a birthday would be very random. Again I'm sorry about this chapter and I would understand if you guys don't review this one.**


End file.
